Saishu Mokutekichi
by Titus van Beelzeblade
Summary: [means Final Destination in Japanese][based on FD franchaise][AU] Minamisawa foresaw his school collapsing, killing everyone including him. Will he help his friends from being killed? Warning: Characters' death in GORESOME WAYS. I mean GORESOME. I'm serious. You're warned. [Final Chapter: The Death's List is up!]
1. The Intro

**It happened a few days ago in the school, and I suddenly came out an idea of crossing over Inazuma Eleven with another fandom while in the middle of the study period. **

**Try to get some clues from this first chapter! And give me your findings with your reviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inazuma Eleven franchise.**

* * *

**The Intro**

It happened in one sunny day at Inazuma Town. The students were walking towards Raimon Junior High. The sakura trees were standing in the school compound, making the school compound even more elegant and beautiful.

A navy-haired teenager, who was currently fifteen, walked towards the school gate. He was in his uniform, obviously, and carrying a brown briefcase. He made his way to the school until he encountered a girl. Her hair is pink and tied into two braids. She carried a blue bag beside her.

"Greetings, Tsurugi," said Goenji Yuuka.

"Good morning, Yuuka-chan," Tsurugi Yuuichi replied. Both of them were studying in the same class and they were somehow related to Raimon's aces.

Both of them looked at the school building. It was huge and strong. There was a symbol of a lightning bolt attached to the main building. Inside the main building, the classrooms were located at the second and third floor. Yuuka's and Yuuichi's classroom was located at the second floor, right beneath one of the first year students' classroom and the lightning bolt.

"Come on Yuuka-chan," said Yuuichi, "the class is starting soon."

"OK."

Yuuka and Yuuichi walked towards the main building, where their classroom was located as mentioned. While walking, they could see some construction workers fixing the leaked pipe beneath the building. The signboard said 'warning' so all students would beware of it.

Yuuka and Yuuichi felt the strong wind all of a sudden. A barricade, which was used to prevent the students from entering the fixing site, fell off. One of the construction workers picked the barricade and stood it up.

"Damn, a lot of dust," the worker took the sweeper.

* * *

Meanwhile in the second floor of the main building, a purple-haired guy was murmuring while walking. He could see the posters regarding the recently-aired movie called 'Nihon Chinbotsu', attaching on the walls.

"Uhm… I wonder where Kurumada went yesterday… I called him for hundred times until my phone went dead…" Minamisawa Atsushi was walking when suddenly someone patted his back.

"OUCH!"

"Relax, bro!" it was Amagi Daichi's voice, "Kurumada is coming to school today!"

"I see."

"Why? Anything important?"

"My parents need him to fix our Honda Accord."

"You're so rich!"

"Well, I'm flooded by cash every day."

"So how much do you offer to me of fixing your car?" a black-haired teenager suddenly came into the conversation. Kurumada Gouichi is his name and his family owns a garage.

"Kurumada! Finally you're here!" The big guy greeted, "Minamisawa needs you to-"

"He probably heard our conversation."

Kurumada giggled, "you're smart!"

"How about three- no- four thousand yen?"

"For shutting my mouth?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"Fix my Honda Accord."

"Deal!"

"Hey guys!" Sangoku Taichi was waiting at the classroom, "don't talk too much or you will get struck by the thunderbolts!"

"HUWAT" Amagi looked at the so-called 'cabbage boy'.

"Tch… Liar…" Minamisawa flipped his hair.

"Can't you guys walk faster? The tiger will get angry…." Sangoku laughed. The rest burst out into laughter.

"OMG this is so funny!"

"WTF!"

"Cut it off, you all! HAHAHAHAHA"

"**HEY! DON'T FOOL AROUND AND ENTER THE CLASS NOW!"** It was the teacher's voice from their classroom.

"Oh shi-" The first year students who were fooling around just now, quickly ran into the classroom, which was labeled as 1A4.

* * *

_(Time skip: Few minutes later)_

The teaching method of the history teacher in 1A4 was really boring. But the good thing was; Amagi, Sangoku, Minamisawa and Kurumada were sitting behind the classroom, fooling around. Minamisawa's head was on the table, and some snorting sound was heard. Kurumada and Amagi who were sitting at the edge of the classroom, were throwing the mashed papers towards each other. Sangoku hid his hand phone inside the drawer, and started to log in into his Facebook.

The history teacher was still teaching in front of the class, and he forgot about the noise created at the back of classroom. But when he didn't, he would gently shake his head, as he had no idea handling the noisy guys at all.

"As you can see, back in 17th of January 1995, the Great Hanshin earthquake hit Kobe. It was unfortunate for Japan as 6000 lives were gone in the earthquake and-"

"Knock! Knock!"

"Come in!" the teacher replied.

The door was opened. Yuuka and Yuuichi were standing right behind the doors.

"Excuse me teacher…" Yuuichi opened his mouth.

"Yes?" the teacher walked towards them, "Can I help you?"

"Ano… My PE teacher wants to meet Minamisawa Atsushi for a moment."

"Alright, hang on."

Teacher walked towards Minamisawa's table.

"Good morning Atsushi…" he said in soft tone.

"Good morning Enju…" Minamisawa was apparently half-sleeping.

"Enju? WHO THE HELL IS ENJU?" the teacher shouted and hit Minamisawa's table. Minamisawa awoke and stood up in a fraction of second.

The class burst out into laugher.

"Enju?"

"What? Enju?"

"He has a virtual girlfried? What the hell?"

"SILENCE!" the teacher shouted, "Minamisawa…"

"Wait teacher…. Enju is-"

"I don't need your explanation. I will have yours later. Now the two senpai's are waiting for you. They said their PE teacher wants to meet you. **Now.**"

"Now?" Minamisawa looked at Yuuka and Yuuichi standing outside the classroom. The duo smirked, proving that they heard Minamisawa calling the name 'Enju' in the class.

"Yeah… **NOW, OR YOU WILL GET KILLED**…"

"OK OK," Minamisawa exited his place, "I'm sorry, teacher!" he bowed.

"Never mind…"

Minamisawa made his way towards the third-year students. As he was about to reach the exit, his steps suddenly came to a halt. He put his hands against the wall.

"Wait- is he lacking of energy?" said Kurumada.

"Or he forgot to drink some milk?" Amagi added.

Sangoku held back his laughter, and so did Amagi and Kurumada, at the back of the classroom.

Moments later, Minamisawa let go of his hands. He turned around and he looked horrified. His face turned pale.

"Hey Sangoku," said Amagi, "I heard that the 'Nihon Chinbotsu' is a good movie. Shall we watch it today? 4pm?"

"Deal," Sangoku responsed.

Just then, the teacher's phone rang.

"That was weird..." Usually teacher set 'Jiyuu no Tsubasa' as ringtone and it was fixed. But today, 'Dust in the wind' was heard.

_Dust in the wind... All they are is- _Teacher shut the phone. "A prank call..."

"Guys… We should get out of here…"

"Wha- what?" asked teacher.

"**WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"** Minamisawa ran towards the exit and bypassed Yuuichi and Yuuka.

"What- happened?" Yuuka murmured.


	2. The Premonition

**Warning: GORE SCENES…**

**You are warned.**

* * *

**The Premonition**

_(Minamisawa's POV)_

"Damn… what a shame…" I walked towards the door. I'm not sure what I was doing in my sleep. All I know was the word 'Enju'.

I was so tired of being awakened by the god damn boring history teacher. My legs were giving out, apparently, so I held myself against the wall.

"Hey Sangoku," said Amagi, "I heard that the 'Nihon Chinbotsu' is a good movie. Shall we watch it today? 4pm?"

"Deal," Sangoku responsed.

Just then, the teacher's phone rang.

"That was weird..." Usually teacher set 'Jiyuu no Tsubasa' as ringtone and it was fixed. But today, 'Dust in the wind' was heard.

_Dust in the wind... All they are is-_Teacher shut the phone. "A prank call..."

I turned my head around. My friends and the teacher were still looking at me.

"Minamisawa, why are you still standing?"

"No, nothing sir… I-"

The ground suddenly shook. The windows broke into pieces. Everyone hid underneath the table as they had a common sense – an earthquake. Meanwhile outside the building, the screws which were used to attach the lightning bolt, were slowly undoing due to the earthquake.

I suddenly boosted up, "Crap," I ran towards the exit, leaving my panicking classmates behind. But what I barely know was the two senpai's, Kurumada and Sangoku was following behind me.

Amagi was still hiding underneath the table, thinking that the table could cover him from being headshot by the falling debris. But his thoughts were totally incorrect. A huge piece of debris fell right on top of him, killed him instantly along with the teacher.

I was making my way towards the staircase while the building was still shaking wildly. I was about to reach the staircase when the structure of the corridor was shattering apart. Thanks to my speed, I reached the staircase and quickly ran downstairs. Sangoku and the two senpai's also managed to reach their way to the staircase.

Kurumada was about to reach the staircase when the corridor collapsed, creating a huge gap between him and the staircase. He ran away from the gap, and then ran towards the gap. He jumped towards the other end. At the same time, the gap was being widened, unveiling an iron railing, which later penetrated Kurumada from his stomach to his spine.

I ran downstairs, and so did Sangoku and the two senpai's. I remembered I was running downstairs when I heard something falling off from the top and someone screaming, who was later being silenced to death. I took a second to turn back, and I could see the girl and Sangoku's corpses. Their eyes were still open.

The dusts were falling from above, and I had to keep moving. Along with the navy-haired senpai, I finally reached the ground floor. We were running towards an open ground when I heard the senpai shouting for help.

His legs were stuck inside the leaked pipe.

"Help me!"

I ran towards him, "Senpai, let me help you, what's your name?" I pulled his hands, trying to save him.

"My name's Tsurugi, and you are Minamisawa, right?"

"Yeah," I was still saving him.

Just then, the main building collapsed. I could hear it.

"Nice to meet-"

Another huge piece of debris hit onto him. I could only retrieve his broken arm. I could see his broken ulna and radius. The blood was splattered onto my face.

"What the-" I threw his remain away and kept on moving. Just then I sensed that the sky turned dark. I looked behind and saw a huge lightning bolt onto me.

"I'm screwed…" I murmured, standing still, and the bolt was about to hit me.

I closed my eyes for a second.

The next second, I opened my eyes again. I was still in the classroom, standing in front. I let go of my hands, and turned around.

My classmates were staring at me. My pale face.

**We're still alive. But the vision just now was… so real…**

**Am I dreaming?**

"Hey Sangoku," said Amagi, "I heard that the 'Nihon Chinbotsu' is a good movie. Shall we watch it today? 4pm?"

"Deal," Sangoku responsed.

**Wait- please tell me this is a coincidence.**

Just then, the teacher's phone rang.

"That was weird..." teacher murmured, as 'Dust in the wind' was heard.

_Dust in the wind... All they are is-_Teacher shut the phone. "A prank call..."

**No way…**

"Guys… We should get out of here…" I said.

"Wha- what?" asked teacher.

"**WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"** I ran towards the exit and bypassed the two senpai's.

xXx

_(Normal POV)_

"What- happened?" Yuuka murmured.

"I don't know," Yuuichi answered, "let's follow him."

The two upperclassmen followed Minamisawa.

"Wait- Amagi, Sangoku, Kurumada, follow them!" the teacher demanded.

"ALRIGHT!" the three students jumped into joy as they could finally get out from the boring class. They ran outside and followed Minamisawa, and found themselves in an open field.

"Guys…" Minamisawa spotted them.

"Minamisawa, what happened to you?" Yuuichi comforted him.

"I saw it, like I don't know. I saw it. I saw my classmates, I saw my teacher, I saw the floor and – the building, it starts shaking. Then I saw falling debris, hitting our head one by one. I saw an iron railing, and it killed Kurumada. And I saw you _(points to Yuuka)_ and you _(points to Sangoku) _being crushed while escaping. And I saw Tsurugi-senpai being stuck, and crushed. And the lightning's on me, and seconds later I saw you all survived. In the class. And it was so real just like how everything happens, you know."

Minamisawa finished his explanation when the ground shook.

"Holy god of shi-"

The ground shook wildly, and so the building. The building was collapsing, and the lightning bolt was detached from the building and fell off onto the teachers' cars downstairs. The cars exploded, sending one of the tyres into the air.

"Hey, you're cursed!" Kurumada pushed Minamisawa. This almost led them into a melee fight but they were being separated by Yuuichi and Sangoku.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down… calm down…" Sangoku tried to appease both of them.

"GUYS," Amagi shouted, "Have you all lost your fucking **MINDS**?!"

But Amagi didn't notice a flying tyre flying towards him. Right after Amagi finished sentence- I mean- his last sentence, the tyre obliterated his head and his upper body, in front of Minamisawa, Yuuichi, Yuuka, Sangoku and Kurumada.

"OMG!" Yuuka cried and ran away from the scene.

The remaining guys stood in horror, staring at Amagi's corpse.

Amagi was obliterated badly, as his body was snapped into two, and the organs were seen within him.

"The fuck…"

* * *

**The answer is revealed: The Final Destination. That's why I decided to change the genre and put out some warnings. GORE SCENES (cracks out evil laughs)**

**Or perhaps I will put this story in the crossover section, without changing the ratings, shall I?**

**You are warned.**

**Prepare to face- DEATH**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inazuma Eleven or the Final Destination franchises. **


	3. The Memorial

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inazuma Eleven or the Final Destination franchises. (And same in future chapters.)**

* * *

**The Memorial**

The main building was shattered into pieces. Hundreds of corpses were buried within the pieces. It took about three days for the authorities to remove the bodies and the debris from the wreckage.

Today was the Memorial Day for Raimon Junior High, as about 300 students and teachers didn't survive in the earthquake. The main building of the school contributed the most death tolls in the earthquake, which were about 200.

The survivors, along with their parents and the relatives who had lost their loved ones in the earthquake, attended the school funeral.

"Hey guys…" Minamisawa walked towards his friends, who survived the earthquake as well. He wore a dark tuxedo along with a pair of black trousers.

"Minamisawa…" Yuuichi greeted, wearing almost the same attire as Minamisawa wore.

"Thanks for saving our lives," Yuuka spoke. She wore a white blouse along with a black, long skirt.

"But I'm not helping…" Minamisawa murmured.

"By the way, my name is Yuuka. Glad to see you all survived."

"Kurumada Gouichi."

"Tsurugi Yuuichi."

"Call me Minamisawa."

Minamisawa sensed something wrong. He only saw Yuuichi, Yuuka and Kurumada attending the funeral. Sangoku wasn't here.

"Where's Sangoku?" Minamisawa asked Kurumada, right before the survivors heard an ambulance siren.

"His head hit the bath tub and now he's in the hospital," Kurumada answered.

"At least he escaped from death, isn't it?" Yuuka said.

"I- I don't know…"

Just then, a dark-skin guy walked towards them. He wore a black tuxedo along with a pair of black jeans, and he wore a blue tie around him. His hair is styled into two ponytails that rest on his shoulders, which looks like spheres.

"**Death... doesn't like to be cheated...**" the guy approached the survivors.

"Excuse me?" said Kurumada, in response to the creepy guy.

"**You all... should be careful now...**"

The creepy guy walked away from the survivors, whistling 'Rocky Mountain High'.

"Thanks… creepy guy…" it was Minamisawa's voice.

* * *

The survivors and the families gathered in an open field, where the memorial would be occurred. Some of them were sobbing in a corner, asking why their loving ones left them. The survivors could see some of them even had their poker faces on, and they didn't even have a smile.

The survivors didn't express a feeling on their face. Their friends were killed in the earthquake too. They could feel this.

"I don't know what to say but…" it was Yuuka's voice, "few years back my brother left us. I last saw him while we were in a resort."

"I'm sorry…" Yuuichi said in soft tone.

"But… We're still alive, aren't we?" Minamisawa murmured.

"Except Amagi…" Kurumada sobbed.

"But, how do you see it coming?" Yuuichi turned towards Minamisawa.

"I don't know…" answered Minamisawa, "it was so real that the blood splattered over me. I could feel it. I thought I was dreaming and it was purely a coincidence but… It happened. It happened."

"A vision?" Yuuka interrupted, "You're freaking me out."

"But-"

"If you say that again, I'll take a knife into your chest!" Yuuka shouted.

"Hey, hey," Kurumada was trying to appease, "if Yuuka-senpai did so, I really need an ambulance…"

"Hey, guys!" Yuuichi interrupted, trying to silence the survivors, "pay respect to the families, OK? If I was one of them I rather cut off my limbs and then snapped my head off…"

"Guys, don't be negative, OK?" Minamisawa spoke, "But we survived, didn't we?"

Everyone nodded.

"Now, just give a moment of silence to the lost ones."

Everyone nodded again.

"And let's gather at the Aranoyas Café later, shall we?"

* * *

It was 6pm, and Minamisawa was alone in the Aranoyas Café, as he told. He picked up a magazine, and the headline of the magazine was read 'Saving Your Lives'.

"It was all about how to prevent one selves from death, after all," Minamisawa put the magazine aside. Seconds later Minamisawa felt a gust of wind. The wind opened one of the pages of the magazine, revealing a handsome model. The page was torn off and was blown towards the road beside the café, and then was run over by a red-and-white car.

"Minamisawa," it was Kurumada's voice.

"Kurumada," Minamisawa stood up, "are you the only one here?"

Then Yuuichi appears, carrying a news article with him.

"Hey guys," Yuuichi sat down, "look what I found."

Minamisawa and Kurumada sat down and read about the article. It was about the explanation of the omens.

"So this isn't a coincidence, after all. Déjà vu…" Minamisawa murmured.

Just then, they could see 3 street musicians standing along the street. Two of them were carrying violins and the other one was just singing.

_tried to save myself but myself keeps slipping away__  
__talking to myself all the way to the station__  
__pictures in my head of the final destination all lined up__  
__(all the one's that aren't allowed to stay)__  
__tried to save myself but myself keeps slipping away_

The song was 'Into the Void'.

A pedestrian was walking meanwhile, and he was eating a banana. He had finished the banana, and threw the peel into the dustbin, which was located right beside the café and along the street, in a three-pointer way. But he missed. The peel hit the lid of the dustbin and fell onto the ground.

"It's my time, guys," Kurumada stood up, "I think I shall go now."

"To where?" Yuuichi asked.

"I don't know…"

"Well, goodbye, Minamisawa!" Kurumada smirked.

"See ya…" Minamisawa looked at Kurumada.

Kurumada walked away from Yuuichi and Minamisawa and towards the road, but he didn't notice the peel beneath his right foot. He stepped on it. He almost slipped. He tried to balance himself from being high-fived his face with the road. He made a few steps back and found himself in the middle of the road.

Kurumada sighed in relied. There was no car in the street, he thought. But one ambulance was moving with high speed, towards him. Silently.

"Phew… It's not my time-"

**BBBAAAAANNGGG**

Kurumada was run over by the ambulance.

Minamisawa and Yuuichi, who heard the loud crash, ran towards the crush scene. Blood splattered onto the front part of the ambulance, and the duo could see a huge pile of blood on the road, along with Kurumada's body.

* * *

**Reminder: I took a lot of reference from the movie, so I will make some twists in the death scenes. ENJOY**


	4. The Mortician

**The Mortician**

Minamisawa and Yuuichi were still standing beside the corpse. They couldn't believe that they lost two survivors within two days.

Just then, they could see a black van, driving towards them. The van stopped right beside the ambulance, and someone open the door. The driver stepped out from the van while Minamisawa and Yuuichi were watching him. The driver wore the same attire as during the funeral where Minamisawa attended, but this time he had gloves wearing on his hands.

"Hey… I'm sure I had seen this guy before…" Minamisawa whispered.

"I know, right?" Yuuichi replied.

"Such a creepy guy…"

Minamisawa and Yuuichi watched the creepy guy, who was cleaning up Kurumada's corpse.

"Excuse me sir?" Minamisawa asked.

The guy turned towards them.

"Wha- What're you doing?" Yuuichi asked.

The guy stood up.

"My job."

"Your- Your job?" Minamisawa was confused.

"I thought you'd say that. I'm just doing my job."

"Clean- Cleaning up this mess?" asked Minamisawa.

"I'm Ichikawa Zanakurou, a mortician."

"Wait- So a mortician cleans up bodies."

"How interesting. I even know what is going on with you all."

"US?" Yuuichi replied.

"You all, should be killed during earthquake."

"Wait- we could have been killed during the earthquake?" said Minamisawa, "but I thought we're lucky."

"NO, you all should be killed."

"But- But how? I saw it coming."

"**This, is the beginning of the end.** How interesting."

"Interesting? How could we escape from this?" asked Minamisawa again and again.

"And why could we see our friends killed in accidents? It's just a coincidence, isn't it?" Yuuichi interrupted.

"**I****n Death, there are no accidents, no coincidences, no mishaps...and no escapes…****" **Ichikawa said it in deep voice.

"No way…" Minamisawa kneeled down.

"But I think things will work out somehow… There'll sure be a way…" Yuuichi comforted Minamisawa.

"Remember the vision," Ichikawa reminded Minamisawa, "**as right before the vision turns into reality and you all escaped, the survivors will die, one by one, according to the order.**"

"Order? What order?" Minamisawa stood up, asking Ichikawa in confusion.

"That's all I got. Sorry guys, but I have to continue my job," Ichikawa walked away from them and towards the van, retrieving a huge suitcase, a four-wheeled stretcher and a big black plastic bag from the van.

Minamisawa and Yuuichi made a few steps back, to not interrupt Ichikawa's job. Ichikawa opened the suitcase, revealing some useful tools such as spatula and some clothes. Ichikawa carefully picked up the remains and put them into some small plastic bags. Then he carried Kurumada's body into the black plastic bag, and placed it onto the stretcher. Ichikawa then used the cloth to clean up the whole area which was covered with blood. Finally he pushed the stretcher into the van, while whistling the song 'Turn Around, Look at Me'. He got onto the van and drove off the scene.

"He's creepy, isn't it?" said Minamisawa.

"Well… if you say so…" Yuuichi replied.

They returned to the Aranoyas Café.

"Minamisawa, could you tell me what happened in your vision? Could you recall it?"

"Erm… I'll try…"

Yuuichi ordered two cups of cappuccino, while Minamisawa was concentrating to recall what he sees in his premonition.

"I think I got it…"

"Tell me, I'll help."

"Imagine when we couldn't make it while the school building was collapsing."

"OK, then?"

"I saw Amagi, who was killed by falling debris while hiding under the table."

"Ok, then?"

"I remembered you, Yuuka-senpai, Sangoku and Kurumada running out from the class. Then the corridor collapsed. Kurumada couldn't make it…"

"Hang on, I understand something…"

"Wait- How did you know?"

"Do you remember when the mortician said, 'as right before the vision turns into reality and you all escaped, the survivors will die, one by one, according to the order.'?"

"Yes, why?"

"Who was killed first in your vision?"

"Amagi."

"And who was killed right after the earthquake happened?"

"Ama… gi… Wait- do you mean that the survivors will die in sequence according to my vision?"

"Maybe…"

"So Kurumada was killed right after Amagi, in my vision."

"And he was just run over by the ambulance."

"Poor guy."

"And if my theory is correct, who will die after Kurumada?"

"I- I don't know…"

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?"

"I saw two people, getting buried under the debris, at the same time…"

"Same- same time? Who- who are they?"

"Sangoku and… Yuuka-senpai…"

Yuuichi took a deep breathe. "Damn… We need to save one of them, though…"

"But Sangoku is in the hospital right now, he'll save…"

"Nobody's save, Minamisawa," Yuuichi stood up while Minamisawa was holding his cup, "we need to save them so the death order will be changed…"

"I'm sorry…" Minamisawa gently put his cup down. Strangely, the base of the cup cracked and the cappuccino inside the cup was leaking out from the cup.

Yuuichi took out his phone and called Yuuka, asking where she was. Yuuka replied that she was at home.

"Minamisawa, I'm afraid that we should save both of them at the same time…"

"How?"

"I'm going to Yuuka-chan's house. You'll go check at the hospital."

"Deal."

* * *

**Sorry but no deaths in this chappie owo**


	5. The Double-Trouble

**The Double-Trouble**

_**(At Yuuka's house)**_

Yuuka was seen in the living room. She made the windows shut right before she went on packing up her luggage.

"I'm moving to Paris."

Just then, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yuuka-chan?"

"Tsurugi? Why are you calling me?" Yuuka suddenly felt a gust of wind. But she didn't turn on the ceiling fan and the windows were remaining shut.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm at home."

"Don't go away, I'm coming for you."

"Wait wai- Wow, he cut off my phone," she put her phone away on the dining table. Then she took out a mug, which has a fire logo on it. At the same time, the water was boiled inside the kettle, so she poured the hot water into the mug before placing a tea bag branded 'Death by Caffeine' into the mug. There was a towel covering the knives, on a wooden knife holder.

"I wonder where I'll going to… Paris?" she took the mug and had a drink.

"BLEH! Why the fuck is this taste bitter?" panicky, she threw the tea away into the sink and placed the mug beside the kettle, before she took some Hice Pale Ale from the fridge and poured it onto the mug. As she was pouring, the sudden change of the temperature caused the mug to crack.

* * *

_**(At the hospital)**_

Sangoku, who had his head wounded because his head hit the bathtub a few days back, was in the wad room 180, watching television program. He was watching news, about a guy who was run over and thus had been trisected by a railway train a few hours ago. He was attached with some electronic medical devices such as heartbeat reader.

"LOLWUT, is he committing suicide?" Sangoku murmured, "Life's such a bitch."

Then the news reported about a teenage girl, who was stabbed by a sharp knife while being robbed by a robber. According to the news, the robber was arrested on the spot and he admitted it as he was under the influence of alcohol.

Above him, there was an old man who was about to undergo water therapy in wad room 283. His orderly opened the tap water of a silver tub.

"Hold on a second," the orderly's phone rang, "I'll be right back."

The orderly left the old man alone, and of course the tap water.

Minamisawa was at outside of the hospital. While he was crossing the road, a truck, which was moving with a fast speed, almost knocked him.

"Fuck it… I was almost thrown out…" Minamisawa shook his head, and continued his way towards Sangoku.

* * *

_**(**__**At Yuuka's house)**_

Yuuka took the mug and walked towards her computer desk, which was located at about a few steps away from the kitchen. But she didn't realize about the crack. The crack made the beer leaking out from the crack, dropping onto the floor, leaving a trail of beer from the kitchen to the computer desk.

Yuuka was still holding the mug while switching on her computer. She stood in front of her CPU while drinking the beer, but she didn't know that a few drops of beer hit onto a faulty wire. Yuuka put the beer on the table, and continued packing up her luggage.

Just then, she heard someone knocking the door. She went towards the door.

"Hello Tsurugi, I-"

There's no one behind the door.

"Weird…" she closed the door. She was alone.

Just then, the faulty wire which was exposed by the beer, created some sparks due to short-circuit. The sparks hit the operating CPU and eventually ignited the circuit board inside the CPU, causing the board catching up fire.

Meanwhile Yuuichi was walking towards Yuuka's house when he could see someone burning leaves. Ashes were flying towards him.

"Something's not right…" Yuuichi speeded up his steps.

* * *

_**(At the hospital)**_

After some time, the tub was overfilled with water and eventually flooded the floor. The old man was calling for help, but his calls went unanswered. The water started to weaken the structure of the floor, and of course the ceiling of Sangoku's wad room.

The water drops hit onto the heartbeat reader, causing some sparks and lead it to malfunction. The water drops hit onto the television, and the television changed the channel itself, to a history channel, broadcasting about an airbus exploding in the mid air.

Sangoku tried to push the 'Call' button for help, but the button was malfunctioned due to the water. He eventually disconnected the malfunctioned heartbeat reader but he was accidentally electrical shocked. Sangoku jerked for a moment, before rolling off from the bed.

"Help… me…"

The ceiling was cracking, because of the water.

Minamisawa ran towards the wad and opened the door. He found Sangoku on the floor.

"Sangoku…"

Just then, both of them could hear the ceiling cracking. A piece of debris hit beside Sangoku, then another piece of debris. And they could hear a huge splashing sound. Minamisawa looked up, only to find out that the tub fell off from the floor above, smashing onto Sangoku.

"NOOOOOOO"

Minamisawa ran away from the scene. While running, he picked up his phone and decided to call Yuuichi.

"Yuuichi senpai, where are you? Sangoku is dead…"

* * *

_**(At Yuuka's house)**_

"Crap," Yuuichi got the message from Minamisawa, and made a few steps closer to Yuuka's house.

Back to interior of Yuuka's house, Yuuka was still packing up when she smelt something burning. She knew that the smell was from the computer.

"Wait a minute…" she walked towards the computer.

**BTOOOM**

The CPU exploded, and one of the fragile CPU pieces half-impaled her throat.

Yuuka held her neck, and discovered her neck covered with blood. She consciously took the fragile piece out, but she experienced heavily breathing.

Holding her neck, she walked from the computer desk to the kitchen. The fire made its way behind Yuuka from the desk to the kitchen as well, by using the trail of beer which was left by Yuuka. The trail of fire eventually hit the kettle, and the kettle exploded, causing Yuuka fell and lied onto the ground.

Yuuka tried to call for help, but her throat wasn't helping her. She found a towel on the knife holder. She tried to grab the towel with her arm reach and pulled it down, but she accidentally pulled the knife shelf down and the knives fell towards her.

One of them pointed towards Yuuka's chest, right before Yuuichi broke the door.

"Yuuka-chan!"

He found Yuuka on the floor, with the tip of the knife impaled Yuuka's skin by an inch. Blood flowed out from her neck. Yuuka was looking at him, hoping Yuuichi would save her life.

"Hold on, Yuuka-chan, I'll call for-"

**BTOOOM**

Another explosion occurred at the computer desk, made the fire even worse. One of the dining chairs was staggered and fell off towards the knife. The chair hit the end of the knife, pushing the knife and causing it impaling deeper into Yuuka's stomach. Yuuka stared lifelessly towards the ceiling.

"Yuuka-chan! YUUKA-CHAN! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Finding out Yuuka was dead, Yuuichi desperately ran out from the house.

At the same time, Minamisawa arrived in front of Yuuka's house by a cab.

"Yuuichi senpai! What's going on?"

"Minamisawa, I-"

**BTOOOM**

The interior of the house exploded, and the fire was burning wildly during the explosion, sending Yuuka's house into ashes, along with Yuuka's body.

Yuuichi fell down upon the explosion.

"Yuuka-chan is dead…"

Minamisawa lifted his upperclassman up.

They couldn't expect that they had failed to save their friends.

**They're still on the Death list.**


	6. The Death's List

**The Death's List**

"Senpai, are you alright?"

Yuuichi stood up, patting his pants to remove the dirt stained on his pants.

"Yeah… I'm ok…"

"But I'm afraid you won't be ok so long…"

"Why…?"

Just then, the house set off an explosion for one last time, this time it was from the bedroom of the house. The explosion sent one of the debris flying towards Yuuichi.

"LOOK OUT!"

Minamisawa saw it coming. He had to act fast to save Yuuichi or he had to suffer the loss of another survivor again. He cannot afford this. He made himself falling down onto the ground before he pulled Yuuichi towards him. Yuuichi landed belly flop on Minamisawa, before the debris flied on top of him, with an inch away from his head. The debris landed hardly right in front of them.

"That was… a close shave…" said Minamisawa.

"Yeah… Thanks for saving me…" Yuuichi stood up, "but that means death skipped me…"

"So who's next?"

"_'Who's next'_?" Yuuichi was confused.

"Yeah, who's next?"

"Ask yourself… Who'll be killed after me?"

"Me? No way…"

"No worries…" Yuuichi stood up, "I'll protect you…"

Minamisawa also stood up, "How could you protect me... despite you're in trouble as well..."

Yuuichi patted Minamisawa's shoulder, "**If you die, I'll die. If I die, you'll die as well… We're marked, and we're still on the death list…**"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry of what?"

"Erm… causing troubles…"

"Nah... We're marked... We're destined to die… **Life's a bitch and then you die… Any questions?**"

"Are we facing death together?"

"Yes, I'm really sure," Yuuichi then accompanied Minamisawa walking home.

* * *

_(Time skip: Two days later)_

Minamisawa was having a drink outside Aranoyas Café. He could see a newly installed neon sign board on the roof top of the café. To light up the neon sign board, a wire was attached from a lamp post, and the manager of the café said he wanted to cut off the budget on electricity so he decided to do so.

"So… Yuuichi senpai is the next one to die… I should save him…"

Again, he heard someone singing a song. He turned around and found out the same musicians he met before Kurumada's death, and they were performing another song.

**I close my eyes, only for the moment and the moment's gone  
All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity  
Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind**

"That's weird… I heard this before…"

Just then, Yuuichi arrived. "Minamisawa!"

"Yuuichi senpai!" Minamisawa waved his hand.

"How is it going?" Yuuichi sat down with Minamisawa right before a waiter reached him, "A cup of Death by Caffeine, please."

"So senpai, did you attend Yuuka senpai's funeral?"

"Oh yes I did," Yuuichi took out his handphone, "her parents said they accepted her death, but my eyes can tell that they couldn't accept this a few years after their son's death."

"I see…"

Minamisawa looked around to find some clues. He could see a poster, about a concert which will be held at Inazuma Junior High, which was attached on the same lamp post. Just then, an ambulance drove passing by the café, with the siren remain off. He checked his red watch, and the time was 1.23pm. And he could see a highway code of a suspension bridge, but the middle part of the bridge was ripped off.

"So Minamisawa, are you going anywhere?"

"Paris? Paris is such a nice place."

"I know right… Yuuka-chan told me Paris is her dream place to go… Too bad… she couldn't make it…"

"I'm sorry… Well… I have to leave…" Minamisawa stood up.

"To… where?"

"Booking tickets, of course," Minamisawa walked away from Yuuichi.

"WAIT!" Yuuichi followed.

Just then, a bus, which has a plate numbered 1282, drove by. Minamisawa was about to cross the road when the bus 1282 came in his way. Minamisawa was one inch away from being run over when Yuuichi pulled him back.

"Phew… that was close…" Minamisawa panted.

"So who's turn?"

The driver of the bus 1282 lost control as he almost hit Minamisawa. The bus drove into the lamp post and the lamp post fell towards Yuuichi.

"LOOK OUT!"

Minamisawa pushed Yuuichi away from him before he could leap backwards. The lamp post fell right between them. Yuuichi stumbled and fell down.

"That was so close…" Yuuichi sat on the ground, looking at the collapsed lamp post, in horror.

"So who's next…" Minamisawa was standing, looking at Yuuichi.

"'Who's next?'"

"I mean WHO'S TURN TO DIE?"

The collapsed lamp post pulled down the wire, which was connected to the neon sign board. The board got off from the roof and made its way towards Minamisawa.

"LOOK OUT!"

**The screen turns black and you could only hear something being crushed.**

* * *

**I'm sorry to say, but this awesome story ends with a cliffhanger XD**

**Here's the main question you have to think of: Are Minamisawa and Yuuichi still alive?**

**Well, I'm leaving a lot of clues for everyone to discover.**

**Sequel? Confirmed.**

**Which Inazuma Eleven characters will I use in Saishu Mokutekichi 2? Just guess about it.**

**And should I put some kind of Wikia about Saishu Mokutekichi? You know, about the characters, their causes of death and the signs that lead them to the final destination...**

**Make sure you leave a review with your findings and your thoughts! Do follow and/or favorite the story and/or me and I promise, I'll upload some good fics. Ciao!**


End file.
